


Innocence

by inviteme



Series: A Tall Tale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inviteme/pseuds/inviteme
Summary: This is the start up of a long chain of stories. It features Severus Snape and an OC starting Hogwarts. It is a bit of background information with the intent to turn it into Severus/OC pairing. This is marauders era. Severus meets a young girl at the train station, and forms a tight friendship.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies. For all intents and purposes, my name is Greay. I have read hundreds upon hundreds of fan fic through the years, silently writing my own in the background just to scrap them.  
> I have never had any thoughts in my head that I should post anything I write because I feel like I am absolutely terrible at it. For this reason, I am trying to stay as anonymous as possible.In other news, this story will be rather short. It covers very little and just is a set up for the next story. It will focus on a few main events, and that is about it. If I get enough people wanting more, then I will proceed with the next installment. I plan on taking these stories all the way up through Harry's years, so hopefully, I am not a bad writer!
> 
> I do not plan to stick to JK Rowling's story line though. There will be major differences that could honestly change certain character personality traits. I am writing a lot of this on the fly with very little thought as to where the story will end. It will have quite a bit of romance, (though probably no sex scenes, too awkward for my writing skills), a tad bit of drama here and there (no the boys won't be reduced to Neanderthals and the girls to simpering nitwits), and quite possibly a bit of violence. I have quite a few original characters, and I love to implement them.  
> I suspect I will get quite a few reviews telling me to stop writing, but I hope at least I snag a few people's attention long enough to read through my series.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A hand gripped his arm painfully, snapping him out of his search for his best friend, Lily. Severus glared and winced as his father pushed him forward, almost knocking him over his cart.  
  
"I'm not going to be seen anywhere near your kind. Leave, now." his father growled, grabbing his mother savagely and pulling her away.  
Severus watched as his mother turned her head, mouthing the words 'I love you' to him before his father jerked her forward. That, he thought to himself, would earn her a beating if his father had seen. It had been a long time since his mother was allowed to show any real affection towards him. If found, they both would fear the consequences of his father's drunken rage. His mother used to try, when it was just her getting punished. Soon enough his father turned his ire towards Severus, and that was one thing his mother could never stand to see. She tried her best to protect him, even though sometimes Severus made that hard by instigating his father. Thankfully, he had kept his temper in check since receiving his letter, not wanting to chance not being able to come.  
  
When he finally got his Hogwarts letter, his mother had made sure his father came across a substantial amount of alcohol, ensuring that the man would drink himself into a stupor, passing out for the majority of the entire weekend. That weekend had been wonderful, his mother pulling out her old books and school supplies, using her magic in a rare occurrence to take him to Diagon Alley and buy him all of the things he needed. She had told him all about Hogwarts, the train, classes, sorting hat, everything. It had so far been the highlight of his year. His mom and him having spent so much time together that it felt normal.  
  
Soon enough his father had woken up. He saw and felt the change come over his mother, her immediately shrinking his trunk and telling him to put it in his drawer where it could never be found.  
  
"Hide it, don’t bring any of it out, including the letter. Do not speak a word. I will handle your father. I want you to go and play by the creek, ok? I love you."  
  
She had hugged him ever so briefly then, before walking downstairs. Severus did as his mom asked, putting his trunk in his drawers all the way in the back. His wand he hid in the top of the closet, grimacing at the cob webs that met his fingers. Soon he was heading out of the window and sprinting into the woods, sitting on a tree stump by the creek. It was far enough that he did not hear his mom cry or his dad scream. He stayed in the woods that night, coming back in the morning when he noticed his father's truck gone. His mother was black and blue, her face swollen and marks around her neck. She avoided his gaze, simply telling him to go wash up for breakfast.  
  
The rest of the month passed by quickly, until this morning when they were all loaded up into his father's truck and heading towards Kings Cross Station. He knew what would happen when his parents got home. He hoped that this school would teach him enough to protect his mother, and make his father go away. He wanted to be a normal family with his mom, to see her laugh and smile again. So, he would learn everything he could, until the day that his father would darken their home no longer.  
  
These thoughts played through his head as he stood in front of the pillar. He pushed through without thinking and stopped at the entrance of the train platform. It was there, deep in thought that someone barreled into the back of him, having not left the platform entrances. Both tumbled to the ground, scraping their hand and knees. He turned over and looked at the culprit of his demise, seeing a small, curly black haired girl with tears in her eyes staring at her scraped hands. He sat up quickly, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and offering it to the girl. It was then that her parents came through the platform, looking worried. Immediately the girl's father leaned down, having noticed the boy handing a handkerchief to his daughter. Severus could hear him talking quietly to the girl, her nodding in response. He noticed their very expensive looking clothes and how the man was kneeling on the dirty ground, not caring about the state of his robes as long as his daughter was safe. He was so deep in thought he did not notice the girl's mother grabbing his hands and easily healing his scrapes, straightening his clothes, and brushing his hair off of his forehead. He took his time noticing every detail of the family. The girl was small for her age, with long black curly hair that pooled on the ground. Her eyes were bright green, with full lips that were currently pouting and tears threatening to fall down her full cheeks. She had a slight dusting of freckles across her nose. The father was tall, with wide shoulders and short black hair. He looked very distinguished with the hair at his temples turning silver. He had a thick, full goatee, and dark brown eyes. The man turned, his deep voice snapping him out of his shocked state.  
  
"My wife asked you a question boy. Are you going to be a gentleman and answer her?"  
  
"Galen, mind your manners, the boys probably in shock." his wife admonished gently. Severus' head snapped to face her, his face turning a deep red shade.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn’t hear your question."  
  
The woman smiled gently, patting his hand. Her hair was a dark auburn, with wild curls that she attempted to tame into a braid down her back. Her eyes were the same bright green as her daughters, her lips full and red and the freckles across her nose more prominent.  
  
"It's quite alright dear, I simply asked where your parents were so we could apologize appropriately."  
  
Severus grimaced. "They aren't here." his shame making him look down at the ground.  
  
The two parents shared a look above the child's head, worry in their faces.  
  
"Might you tell me their names so we could owl them?" she asked, her voice quiet.  
  
"My dad doesn’t allow owls in the house. I can tell them whatever you wish me to if you would like. I have to send mail the muggle way."  
  
"Yes, please tell them that the Kearns family asks forgiveness for this accident. If your parents wish to speak more in depth, they can reach us at this address." the woman smiled, pulling out a small black card with a silver and green coat of arms on the front.  
  
Mr. Kearns head snapped up as someone called his name, and he smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Elora, apparently Abraxas has found a way to get ahold of me at last."  
  
Mrs. Kearns smiled at him, helping Severus stand and patting any dust off his shoulders.  
  
"Ember dear, give your father a hug and we shall help your new friend here on the train, yes?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
The girl hugged her father hard before turning and doing the same to her mother. She turned and smiled at Severus before bounding on the train.  
  
"Oh dear, she's going to cause quite a ruckus at that school." Elora said to herself. She smiled down at Severus. "Would you mind terribly watching over her from time to time? I'm afraid locked away in our house she has not met many people, and I don't want her getting into too much trouble. It would be nice to know my daughter has a friend."  
  
"I don't mind. I have a friend on the train that would be nice to her as well. Thank you for all your help, I'll tell my mother how nice you were!" Severus said, bowing slightly before boarding the train as well and going in search of Lily.  
  
About that time Galen rejoined his wife, staring at the train in hopes of seeing his daughter one last time.  
  
"We never got that boys name."  
  
"It's alright love. You know Ember, I'm sure we will be receiving a letter tonight hearing all about it."  
  
"I worry Galen. The boy's father, you saw how he treated his son and wife."  
  
"We can't do anything love. As much as you want, perfect strangers would not be accepted into family affairs. Let's just hope Ember and the boy become friends. Then maybe we can help his mother."  
  
"What did Abraxas want dear?"  
  
"The same. He wants our dear Ember to marry his son Lucius. I've told him time and time again that my daughter has her own choice and if I ever even thought any different you would have me in an early grave."  
  
"I swear I will curse that man into next year if he keeps trying! She's just eleven!"  
  
"Yes well, you know these English purebloods. Bidding children off like cattle. I don’t think they know what to make of our Irish ways just yet."  
  
"Love, we are English purebloods."  
  
"Aye, but Ember is Irish through and through, seeing as this is her first time in England."  
  
"Very true dear. Let's go home before I worry a hole in this ground. I miss her already."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim nothing belonging to JK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little bit of nasty language here. Sorry for anyone with delicate sensibilities.

Severus found Lily fairly quick, but unfortunately, the compartment was full to the brim with what looked like first years. He sighed and turned, confusion etched on his face as he saw a large group of people gathered around one of the last compartments. He remembered seeing Ember enter one of those, but he could not be sure. The sick feeling in his gut told him to hurry and check it out. His pace quickened as he heard a cruel laugh. Pushing through the people he saw an older girl snatch a book out of Embers hands and look at it without any real interest.  
  
"Little girl, are you even old enough to come to Hogwarts, or are you some kind of mudblood freak?" the cruel girl asked, cackling to herself.  
  
"Please give me my book back, I've done nothing to you." Ember said her voice deadly calm and a glint in her eye.  
  
" I asked you a question, you little mudblood bitch. I suggest you answer me! Do you even know who I am?"  
  
"Honestly, I don’t care, I just want my book back."  
  
"I am Bellatrix Black, from the ancient and noble house of Black, and you will respect me!" the girl practically screamed, spittle flying from her mouth. She grabbed both ends of Embers book and pulled, tearing it in two. Severus grabbed Ember as she went to lunge at the girl.  
  
"Why don’t you just leave her alone? She wasn’t bothering you!" Severus yelled, anger flooding his features.  
  
"Awe, does little mudblood have a boyfri-"  
  
"Ms. Black, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!" a highly aristocratic voice called over the crowd, making Bellatrix flinch.  
  
"Oh Lucius, I'm just teaching this little mudblood where she belongs. In the trash!" she cackled again, throwing the ruined book at Severus.  
  
"Are you aware the girl you are terrorizing is the daughter of one of the wealthiest purebloods in England? You have just bullied and insulted Ember Kearns. I hope she is forgiving because her father is not." Lucius said, his voice deadly quiet. With each passing word Bellatrix face drained of blood.  
  
" I don’t care who she is! " she yelled, the quiver in her voice betraying her words.  
  
"Then let's hope her father is in a good mood, or you, my dear, just ruined your family." Lucius stood in front of Ember, who was cradling her ruined book in her arms. "I highly suggest you leave, now, before I have to fetch your parents myself."  
  
Lucius then turned to Ember, waving his wand and fixing her book. Looking down at her he bowed deeply, and smiled.  
  
"It is good to see you again Lady Ember. I hope we can spend some time together this year, as friends. Have a good day. If you have any need of me, I'll be right across the hall."  
  
He turned on his heel and left, Severus noticing that everyone had left, including the cruel girl.  
  
"Are you ok?" Severus asked, seeing the girl shake. He looked down, her finger clutching her book until they turned white, her lip quivering slightly. Severus did the only thing he knew, and opened his arms, letting the girl fall into his grip and cry.  
  
"Now, why are you crying?" he said softly.  
  
"I thought my grandfather's book was ruined!" she said between sobs.  
  
" All these tears over a book?"  
  
"It’s the last thing my grandfather gave me before we left Ireland. I don't go anywhere without it." she muttered, finally calming down enough to sit back on the train seat. "I never got your name by the way. I'm Ember Kearns."  
  
"Severus Snape. I suggest you keep your book locked up. And you should probably start learning some wards or something. That girl did not look like she cared who you are, and girls can enter each other's dorms. If you two are in the same house of course."  
  
"Do you know much about Hogwarts? No one in my family has ever gone to a school. We are all home schooled. But I wanted to go to Hogwarts because it looked fun and I wanted to meet some new friends!" her excitement grew with each passing word and he smiled as she bounced in her seat.  
  
" I know everything my mom told me about the school. What do you want to know?"  
  
The conversation continued, slightly interrupted by the sweets trolley, Ember having picked out a whole bag full of the treats claiming she wanted to try them all. They sat and ate sweets, giggling and telling each other stories and their hopes for this coming school year. Soon enough, the train came to a stop, jolting them with the realization that they were finally at Hogwarts. Both scrambled to the entrance, Severus helping Ember off the train. He was climbing into a boat with Ember when he heard his name being called and turned around. Lily was running towards them and climbing into their boat.  
  
"Hey Sev, I didn’t see you on the train!"  
  
"Yeah your compartment was full so I sat with Ember. By the way, this is Ember Kearns. Ember, this is my friend Lily Evans."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Lily!" Ember said, her voice filled with excitement. Lily looked over Ember, replying quietly in turn. She leaned towards Severus and asked quietly, "Who is she?"  
  
"She's my friend. We met on the train. Why are you being so weird?"  
  
"I'm not being weird. I just thought we would sit together."  
  
"It's not my fault your compartment was full Lily. If you wanted to sit with me you could have come and found me." Severus said, his voice laced with irritation. He turned away from her, gasping as the school came into view.  
  
All thoughts were lost as they were ushered through the school and right up to the doors leading to the Great Hall. A severe looking woman instructed them and led them into the hall. Names were called, and students sorted. Soon enough, Lily was called and placed into the house Gryffindor. Severus saw her bounce to the table, sitting next to the same kids that were in her compartment on the train. She didn’t spare him a second glance. Sadness filled him, but he was still hanging onto a thread of hope. Maybe he would get sorted into Gryffindor with Lily! His head jerked forward as he heard Embers name get called. She sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, practically down to her chin. After what seemed like ages, the hat called out, "Slytherin!" and the hat was pulled off. Severus saw Lucius wave slightly and she walked gracefully over to him. Soon enough, Severus' name was called. He gulped loudly, his mouth dry as he walked up to the stool. The hat settled over his head, and he jumped as the voice rang out.  
  
"Very brilliant mind, with a thirst for knowledge. You have a lot of courage in you as well. Where to put you…"  
  
"At least let me be with my friends." He thought to himself.  
  
" Ah yes, but which friend do you speak of. One in Gryffindor, one in Slytherin. Both houses would do you well, Ravenclaw amongst them. Your mother was a Slytherin you know. "  
  
At the mention of his mother, his body grew taut.  
  
"Place me in the house that is going to help me save my mother." he thought, his mind made up.  
  
"Even if it takes you away from your friends?"  
  
"If they are really my friends they won't let a silly house stop them."  
  
"Very well, better be SLYTHERIN!" 

Severus hopped off the stool, sparing no glances towards the Gryffindor table, and heading straight to Ember. She was bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly, Lucius smiling fondly down at her. He thought to himself, 'This is where I need to be to help my mom. The hat wouldn’t lie, would it?'


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim nothing belonging to JK.

The months passed by slowly, Severus and Ember sharing almost every single class. The both were brilliant, scoring top marks and often challenging each other to pass their grade. Severus saw little of Lily. Each meeting was tainted with Lily making him feel bad for being in Slytherin with all the other dark wizards. Lily even went as far to say that Ember was just using him because all of the students in Slytherin were evil. He didn’t know what to do with Lily or her friends that kept trying to jinx and curse him. Ember and Severus stayed away from the crowds, exploring the castle and finding secret passageways all through. They even once ended up in Hogsmeade, which they promptly ran back to school worried that they would get caught.  
  
Embers letters to her parents were filled with Severus and school. Each letter would go on and on about what she had learned, and the jokes Severus would tell her. Every now and again her parents would receive a letter from her that made them worry. Something about some of the upper-class girls bullying her, or some other students trying to hurt her and Severus. Each one of these letters were collected by her parents until the day before Christmas break.  
  
Frankly, her mother and father had enough of the tear filled letters and wanted the issue to be resolved. Arriving at school, Galen and Elora Kearns swept into the castle, looking very intimidating to the students within. Just as it so happened, James, Sirius, and Peter had decided to trip both the Slytherins as they came out of the hall. Galen was watching the three with interest, wondering what they little rapscallions were up to. As soon as he saw his daughter coming through the door, laughing with Severus, he knew. Anger flooded his gaze and his wand came up. He froze the boys, them unable to move, let alone cast their jinx. Elora looked to where her husband's wand was pointing and covered her mouth, worried etched on her face.  
  
"Galen, love, let them go."  
  
"They aren't hurt dear. Just unable to move. Do you not see who they are pointing their wands at?"  
  
Elora's gaze followed the boy's wands, and pink tinged her fair cheeks.  
  
"Those little…BOYS!" She all but yelled. Her outcry caught her daughters attention, along with Severus and Lucius.  
  
"Mother?" Ember asked, confusion written all over her face. She rarely ever saw her mother mad, let alone her father as well. As soon as Lucius saw the angry parents, he walked up and bowed, offering his service.  
  
"Lucius, my boy. Please go and fetch the Headmaster, and both Slytherin and Gryffindor Head of House. This will be dealt with immediately, or so help me…"  
  
"Right away, my Lord. Crabbe, please fetch Slughorn. You there, Weasley, please go get McGonagall. I believe the Headmaster is still in the Great Hall. And do not make a scene." Lucius barked out, setting the students on their toes.  
  
Galen looked around the room at all the students loitering around watching.  
  
"Do you not have classes to attend? Begone with you!" he practically yelled, irritation begin to seep through his demeanor.  
  
"Father, mother? What are you doing here?"  
  
"In a bit love, let us get this nasty business sorted out, ok?" her mother crooned, brushing a long black strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Soon enough, Lucius had returned with the Headmaster, as well the two boys, Professor Slughorn and McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore set them on their way before turning his gaze to the frozen boys.  
  
"Please, Lord Galen, release my students."  
  
"You will not act as if I have done something wrong, Albus. You see exactly what they are trying to do, and it WILL NOT be ignored!" his voice rising with each word that passed through his mouth.  
  
"I see three students, standing there frozen with their wands out. What exactly is going on?" Albus states, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Those three students of yours were just about to fire spells at my daughter and her friend. Which is one of the main reasons I am here in the first place! I have received at least twenty letters in the past school year of my daughter crying over being hurt by other students. If this continues, I would be forced to involve the ministry, and Albus you know I do not like to go that far. This will be handled, or so help me everyone who ignored my request will regret their decisions."  
  
Ember was shaking, never having seen her father this angry. She was leaning on Severus, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Albus, having realized exactly how angry her father was, turned his gaze to the two of them.  
  
"Ember, have you been the target of bullying child? Why have you not come to a professor, or myself?"  
  
"You will NOT blame my daughter for this Albus!" Galen yelled, his voice thundering through the halls. Elora finally spoke up, her voice quiet.  
  
"Galen love, release the boys. They will follow us up to the Headmaster's study, where we can all talk this out and get to the bottom of these problems. "  
  
Albus tipped his head, walking towards the gargoyle that housed the entrance to his office. Galen released the boys, pointing at them to follow the Headmaster. The boys cast a frightened glance at him and practically tripped over themselves to catch up, not wanting to be anywhere near the intimidating wizard. Galen spun on his heel, too angry to wait for anyone else. Lucius offered Elora his arm, to which she took gratefully and followed her husband. Severus and Ember were last into the office, picking a small couch to the left of her parent's seats.  
  
"Now, will someone please tell me what on earth is going on, and why Lord Galen is so upset?" Albus asked, his voice calm and quiet.  
  
"Albus, our daughter writes to us every other night or so, telling us her experiences and what she is learning. This being her first time away from us, we pour over her letters, eager to hear of the fun she is having. Imagine our surprise when at least two letters a week come to us with tear stains as she has encountered a curse hitting her, stolen property, damaged dorms, and nasty words being directed at not only her but her best friend Severus. This upsets us greatly and was the main reason we came here today. We were planning on taking out daughter out of this school. We are not going to sit idly by and let our daughter be harassed while adults stand by! My daughter should never be in the hospital wing due to another student!" Elora finished her statement, her cheeks tinged with pink from her anger and her eyes shining. At the mention of them coming to remove her, Ember started crying, her face buried in Severus' shoulder as he held her.  
  
"Seeing as how my daughter wants to stay here, as I can tell by her obvious reaction, there will be changes. My husband may be a powerful man Albus, but it is me who you do not want to cross, especially on the topic of my daughter."  
  
"Dear, may I see the letters?"  
  
Elora handed Albus the letters, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Galen was looking even more murderous as he saw his daughter crying, and such looks were being pointed at the three boys who refused to meet his gaze. She directed her husband to sit down, to which Ember flew into his arms crying that she didn’t want to leave. Seeing Severus sit there, on the verge of tears she sat next to him, pulling him close and comforting him.  
  
"Please don’t make her leave, she's my only friend." he whispered, barely letting her hear a word.  
  
"I won't love, trust me. If she wants to stay, she will."  
  
"Well, "Albus said heavily, "It seems I have quite a few owls to write and a few more students I need to see. Lord Galen, Lady Elora, this will be handled swiftly and severely. The amount of pain and suffering both these two students have gone through is ridiculous. Lucius my boy, please go and fetch Ms. Black. I believe she needs to be here as well. "  
  
Albus turned his head to the three boys standing in the back of the room.  
  
"Do you three have anything to say for yourselves? It is all written here, your transgressions."  
  
Peter piped up before the other two had a word to speak. "James and Sirius made me do it!" he squeaked. Albus looked down his nose at the boy disapprovingly as the two boys glared daggers at him.  
  
"Be that as it may. One hundred points each will be removed from your house. You will also serve detention every night with Mr. Filch for the rest of the year. You will not be allowed any extracurricular activities including Quidditch matches. I will also be writing to each of your parents, today. In addition, every night you are to be in your common rooms as soon as dinner is over. Before you leave the Great Hall, your Head of House will inspect your wands to make sure you are not up to anything nefarious. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Headmaster." The three boys stated sullenly.  
  
As he finished, Lucius returned with Bellatrix, who glared at Ember.  
  
"Ohh you little lying traitor!" she hissed.  
  
"Ms. Black, watch your tongue!" Albus said, his voice giving no room for argument.  
  
"Ms. Kearns did not come here on her own, but by her parents request. We have here letters stating that you have been bullying Ember, stealing her possessions, and defacing her dormitory. Is this true?"  
  
"Of course not." Bellatrix scoffed.  
  
"Bella, your father would be ashamed of you." Lucius' voice came, softly. "I warned you. I told you to leave Ember alone. I told you her father was not one to play with. I warned you this day would come. Professor, I sent an owl to Mr. Black before retrieving Bella. He should be here soon."  
  
"YOU TRAITOR!" Bella screamed, wand extended.  
  
"BELLATRIX BLACK. YOU WILL PUT YOUR WAND AWAY IMMEDIATELY." a strong voice came from the fireplace where a man was stepping out.  
  
"I have never been so ashamed in my life. My oldest child in the Headmasters office, for BULLYING no less! You will come with me, your punishment is waiting at home." The man turned to Galen. "Lord Kearns, I want to formally apologize for any harm my child brought upon yours. I raised her better than this, and she will learn that soon enough. If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to call on me." He bowed deeply before grabbing his daughter.  
  
"Ms. Black, you too will lose 100 house points and have detention for the rest of the year. Due to the spells and the defacing of property, if you step one more toe out of line, you will be expelled. You as well will not participate in any school activities, including Quidditch matches. You will present your wand to your Head of House at the end of the day and you will be in your common room by no later than 7:45 pm. This gives you time to eat, present your wand, and make it to your common room. Furthermore, Mr. Malfoy here will report if you cross any more lines. Good day." Albus said quietly.  
  
Cygnus pushed his daughter through the floo, his face murderous.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your assistance today. Please find your way to your house. Severus and Ember will be along shortly."  
  
Lucius bowed his head in respect and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew, what have you to say for yourselves?" Albus asked, his voice strong.  
  
Sirius was first, walking up to Mr. Kearns and bowing respectfully. " I formally apologize for the dishonor I have brought upon myself and my name. I should not have bullied or hurt your daughter. If there is anything you wish of me, I am at your service."  
  
Sirius' formal apology was followed by James'. Peter fled from the room while they were apologizing, and they looked at the door in disgust.  
  
"Boys," said Mrs. Kearns, "Sometimes you will find your truest friends are the ones that stuck behind you when fun and games turned sour. Remember that." she said quietly. A look of understanding passed between the two boys before they left the room, their heads hung in shame.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim nothing belonging to JK.

The room was silent for a moment, everyone taking a few moments to let the seriousness of the situation sink in.

"Professors Slughorn and McGonagall, this cannot continue," Albus said quietly. "I have overlooked the tomfoolery of students too long I feel. Any more words of bullying will be brought to me immediately, and the consequences dire. I feel a staff meeting is in order."

Albus looked at the two parents, shame written on his face. "I did let things slip by, things I thought were silly and just children playing. Reading these letter and seeing how hurt your daughter is, and how exceedingly open her feelings are astounds me. I noticed in her letters she became more closed off, quieter. I would hate to see such vibrant excitement for my school to dwindle to a place that she fears to leave her bunk. I only wish I had paid closer attention before it got to this point."

Galen studied the Headmaster for a moment, thinking deeply.

"I do not believe that this punishment will solve anything. I do not think that just punishing students after the act will help," he stated, his mind flitting to possibilities.

"What do you have in mind? I am open to suggestions on all fronts."

"I propose you hire one more teacher, Headmaster. Someone who can talk to students. A teacher that students can go to and feel comfortable telling their secrets. I also propose a common room for all students, not just house common rooms. While there is no harm in competition between houses, it seems both Slytherin and Gryffindor have strayed too far apart, as you read the letter. Albus, we both know a war is coming. Why don't we start trying to sow seeds of friendship while we can, and maybe losses won't be so great?"

"If it were that simple Lord Galen, I would jump at the chance in a heartbeat. I would need to find a suitable teacher, for one. And secondly, I would have to convince the governors to accept such an idea."

"I have ideas for both, in all honesty."

"I thought you might. You never suggest an idea unless you had it all figured out, to begin with."

"The governors are the easy part. One floo call right here to Abraxas Malfoy and we will have the entire council. The teacher…That will be the hard part. If I understand correctly, the woman I have in mind is not going to agree easily, out of fear." Galen turned to Severus then, studying him. "My boy, do you think your mother can be convinced to take a job and residence here in the castle? I know your father is less than pleasant. No, not because Ember has broken your confidence. We witnessed them dropping you off, and I did some digging. But, if I were to show up at your house, when would be the best time to…miss your father?"

Severus studied him. Could this man convince his mother to leave? If he could it would mean a world of difference. She would no longer live in fear, and they could be a normal family.

"She won't leave my father. Ever. I don't know why because he is a piece of scum. But he is easily swayed by money. If he were to find some muggle cash he would take up residence in a bar and we wouldn't see him until the money ran out. He's been gone months before when he sold my mom's jewelry."

"And if your father were to come across a substantial amount of muggle money?"

"I don't think he would ever come back."

"Well then. I have my hook, don't I?" Galen said silkily, his voice sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Albus, do you consent to this if I were to set everything up?"

"We would need a set of rules established, but yes."

"Easily arranged. If I may borrow your floo?"

"Of course."

A few moments later, the impressive form of Abraxas Malfoy stepped through the floo, sniffing in distaste of the dust that had dared to settle on his person.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Galen? My boy hasn't dishonored his family name has he?"

"To the contrary Abraxas. Lucius has been a wonderful asset to today's preceding, making sure my daughter is well taken care of. You should be proud of the boy."

"He was raised well. I will have to let him know how proud I am then. He doesn't get much, not since his mother passed, rest her soul."

"I do, however, have a proposition for you. You have been hounding me for years to join your company as a shareholder. If I were to do that, I would need a favor from you. A favor that you must simply say yes to, and convince the rest of the governors of."

"Galen, you know I do not make deals without knowing all of the sides…Tell me. What do you have in mind?"

"My daughter and her friends have been harassed this entire year by some silly little Gryffindor's and actually one of her own house. They have been dealt with, but more needs to be done. I have proposed to Albus my ideas, but I need the governors on my side. What say you, old man? I'll join your company. You lose nothing and the dice fall on me if this turns sour. Nothing to lose, everything to gain."

Abraxas studied the man, thinking over his request.

"On one condition. Your daughter and my son are to be w-"

A wand was pressed under Abraxas nose and he stopped short. Staring down at the five foot one inch of the furious woman he was mesmerized. Her long curly red hair practically sizzled with magic as her green eyes snapped with fury.

"Lord Malfoy, if you even think of ending that sentence, I will make sure you never make another deal in your very short life, am I understood?" she said, her voice trembling with fury.

"My daughter will choose her own path, I will lay my life down for it. You should pay attention to your son and maybe realize he has a perfect pairing with someone else."

Abraxas smirked, looking down at the woman, then raising his gloved hands in defeat.

"I now see why you were so adamant Galen. She truly is a terrifying sight to behold."

Galen chuckled, coming up behind his small, livid wife and kissing the back of her fiery head.

"Aye, you would do well to remember that Abraxas. She keeps her promises."

"Very well. Deal made. I say yes to this proposal, and you become a partner at my company."

"Say now, I said shareholder, not partner!"

"Yes well, I can't swing my other deal, so I upped ours. Farewell. Galen, papers will be sent shortly. Have your lawyer look them over."

"That man is going to be the death of me." Galen sighed, sitting down once more.

"Not before I'm the death of him." His wife muttered darkly.

The room burst into laughter at that, lifting the tension.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim nothing belonging to JK.

"Now, that brings us to the final bit of work. Severus dear, are you staying here or going home for the holidays?" Elora asked, smiling gently.

"I think I was going to stay here. I don't really like the idea of Christmas with my father. I would need to ask permission though."

Everyone in the room could see the boy measuring and weighing his options. He wanted to go desperately, but going without permission was definitely not a good idea.

"How about Galen stops by your home and asks if it is allowed, dear? I'm pretty sure Ember likes the idea with as much bouncing as she's doing."

Indeed Ember was bouncing, begging Severus with her large green eyes.

"I can't very well turn Ember down when she begs like that. Look at those eyes. If my parents say it is ok, I would really love to spend the holiday."

"That's exactly what her father says. Spoiled rotten she is. Galen will stop by. On the off chance you are not allowed to stay, Galen can come and bring you home."

"Wonderful!" cried Albus. "Well, since all this is taken care of, are you picking them up tomorrow, or heading home tonight?"

"I believe I will drop by the Snape residence and ask if Master Snape here may stay with us. I need to see if Mrs. Snape is agreeable to my plans as it is."

Both kids grinned in approval and scampered out of the office, giggling as they made their way down.

"Elora love, I may be bringing Mrs. Snape home tonight if things go as planned. Please have Emily make her room and be waiting for her. I should be home soon." He bent down and kissed his wife, holding her close as she melted into him.

"Oh go on you, evil man." She said, grinning and swatting his arm. She followed the kids down, listening for their giggles to find her way.

Galen then turned to Albus, a grimace crossing his features. "Albus, I-"

"No need Lord Galen. I remember you when you were fighting for your wife's hand. I'll never forget the look of pure hatred on your face. I saw that again today, and I never want to see it again. You protect your own. I know as much."

"Yes, but I could have handled that much better."

"Ah well, all things considered, it ended nicely. Now, I think you have a mother to go save, and a family to get home to. Whilst I sit here and talk about the events that have so far kept my two Heads of Houses silent as mice."

Galen nodded, striding out of the office and the castle. At that moment, Slughorn let out a shaky sigh.

"That man terrifies me."  
"I don't think it's him you have to worry about. I don't believe I have ever seen a Malfoy back down so quickly from anything." McGonagall stated, her voice a bit surly.

"I need both of you to watch your problem students. Horace, something is off with Mrs. Black. She needs to be watched, carefully. Even if you have to employ a student, it needs to be done. Her reactions were extremely volatile. Minerva, those boys need a guiding hand. If not they could ruin someone's life. Maybe sway one of your better more lonely students their way? A nudge in the right direction may do them some good."

"I hope so. I never want to have another meeting like that again. Were the letters that bad Albus?"

"Ms. Kearns is a very descriptive little girl. You can feel her emotions in her letters. The way she went from a bright and bubbling little girl to one terrified of even washing her hair is heartbreaking."

"Washing her hair?"

"Apparently Ms. Black got ahold of some type of substance and put it in Ms. Kearns shampoo bottle. Ms. Kearns, having smelled the terrible odor as it reacted with the chemicals in the shampoo tested it on her arm. Wherever it touched it melted the hair, and left a chemical burn. That was her first hospital wing visit. She still bears a small scar near her wrist. Had she put it on her hair…"

Minerva and Horace looked shocked, their minds wandering to the possibility of the damage it could have done if she actually managed to put that in her hair.

"You are absolutely right Albus. This needs to end. Even Severus has seemed more jumpy and surly than normal. Their childhood is being stolen right beneath our noses."

"Exactly. Hopefully, this plan of Lord Galen's will work. We have to protect our students."

"Even your favorite Gryffindor's Albus?"

"I am not sure what you mean Minerva."

"Albus, I have been warning you that those three are starting trouble. I have seen the mean streak going through them, and it seems to be stemming from one of them in particular."

Albus removed his glasses and began to clean them, thinking deeply.

"I believe I misunderstood how serious you were being. I tend to forget that there is a fine line between being boys, and being bullies. We do not need another Tom Riddle. One was enough for this country for a long time."

At the mention of Riddle, Minerva blanched.

"I am not sure where we went wrong with that child Albus. He is charming, no doubt, but he is cruel. I wish we could have done more."

"Those times are passed. We have to deal with the students we have now. There is still hope. I regret my favoritism to Gryffindor's these past few years. I fear I have helped Riddle with his cause and the Slytherins."

"We have to repair that damage, Albus. Horace, how do you think your Slytherins will feel about the new changes?"

"Their families are set in their ways, Minerva. I feel we are going to have a hard time getting the older students to participate. They fear their families, and if not their families, they fear their friend's families. Their society can be very dangerous."

"We have to try, Horace. It is imperative that we start curbing these minds and relying on peer friendship to reduce the fallout. I fear that if we hold off any longer, we will lose so many."

"And of the war? You've seen the reports. He's recruiting. Which means our Slytherin students could be next Albus. How do we fight children?"

"Some we won't be able to help. We will need to make sure any student bearing the Dark Mark gets sent to the Ministry for questioning. Any student heard spouting his propaganda may need to be expelled. We can't have him infiltrating our school."

"We can't just give up on these students. We have nurtured their minds for seven years. We cannot just abandon them!"

"We cannot help them all Minerva. We will be lucky to even help some of them. Students like Ms. Black I fear there is no help, but we will still try."

The teachers stared at one another, looking lost.

A war was coming.

Would these measures be enough?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim no content belonging to JK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to note that I did a bit of digging, and found out that it was never stated that Severus mother died. There is apparently a rumor that Irma Pince is an anagram for I am Prince, and the surly librarian is in actuality Severus mother. She is also rumored to have relations with Filch. Interesting! Not sure how accurate this all is, but it snagged my attention!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Galen apparated from just outside the gates of the castle, snarling his nose at the smell of the polluted river nearby. He studied the house from afar for a few moments, noticing movement heading out of the house. He edged closer, casting a disillusionment charm on himself as Mrs. Snape exited the house, shaking. He watched as she leaned against the side of the house, weeping. He heard her next statement, and it made his blood run cold.

"Thank everything that my boy isn't here. He'd be dead by now. I just want this all to stop." She sobbed quietly.

He took notice of all the bruises up and down her arms, neck, and face. He heard a drunken yell from inside the house and saw the woman stiffen. She wiped her face, barely wincing as a cut on her lip opened. The man stumbled out and yelled at his wife to get inside and cook. Eileen scurried past him, not bothering to help the man as he stumbled against his truck. Galen took his chance, casting a muffling charm so the woman inside would not hear anything going on outside. He stepped out of the shadow and caught the man's attention. The drunk growled and swung a fist at Galen, who side stepped him easily. Galen hauled him off the ground, slamming him against his truck. Had he not been so angry he would have gagged at the smell emanating from the man's mouth. It smelled like rotten beer, and his teeth were crusted with dark orange plaque, the ones at least that were not turning black from neglect.

"You will listen, and listen carefully, Tobias. I have with me a substantial amount of money. You will take this money, and flee this country. I don't care where you go, but it will not be here, do you understand?"

Tobias barely registered that Galen had spoken, the alcohol working its way through his body, making him sag against Galen.

"Very well, the illegal way then," Galen muttered more to himself than anyone else. "Imperio."

Tobias stood up straight, barely swaying and made his way into the house with Galen a step behind him. Eileen was standing at the stove, her whole body tense as she heard him enter.

"I'm leaving."

"For how long?"

"Forever. This man has told me he will give me money to leave this country, and never return. I'm taking him up on his offer. You won't see me again."

At this declaration, Eileen turned around. She narrowed her eyes at Galen, unsure at what to do.

"What do you expect me to do for rent Tobias? I have no money. You drank it all away."

"That's not my problem. You and your spawn are on your own. I have what I need, and I'm leaving."

Tobias then walked upstairs, laid down in bed, and passed out.

"What have you done to him?"

"Mrs. Prince, you will find that I have given you a safe way out. For you, and for your son. You will find papers here, soon to be signed by Mr. Snape giving up any parental rights to Severus, and divorce papers, should you decide you want to sign them."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I owe your son much. He has been a faithful companion and friend to my daughter. He's protected her several times, let her cry on his shoulder, and been an all-around amazing boy. This is what he wants. I always repay my debts, Mrs. Prince."

Eileen surveyed the man before her, hardly believing her ears.

"How do I know you speak the truth?"

"If you would gather anything you wish to take with you forever, I will apparate us to my home, where your son is staying for the holidays."

"And if he wakes up, no longer under that rather impressive imperious curse you put on him?" she asked, her brows raised.

"I should have known any mother of Severus would be just as bright. He had to have gotten it somewhere. I will be modifying your ex-husband's memory. He will have no memory of me, and he will have willingly wanted to sign these papers. He will forget you, and what you and your son look like. You. Will. Be. Free. And so will Severus."

"I have no money. No job. What am I to do? I refuse to live off of you and your family."

"While that is an admirable statement, you won't have to. I have the means to employ you at Hogwarts as a counselor of sorts. You will be there for any students that wish to speak to you, who are having a rough time. This is to help our current problem with bullying. I am positive if you let me employ my lawyer for you, we can get you and Severus set up to where you will never have to worry about money or a safe home again."

"What's in this for you?"

"Mrs. Prince, there is a war coming. We need our students united so we are not fighting a war within our school. You are going to be one of our first lines of defense. We need you as much as you need us."

Eileen thought this over for a moment, but Galen could see the decision in her eye.

"I wish to see my son. But first, I will need those papers. I also want you to wake Tobias up, sober. There are some things I need to say to him."

"No wand?"

"I gave it to Severus." she stated quietly.

"Well, let's hop to it then. I am sure your son will be excited to see you."

Galen removed the papers from his pocket, laying them out on the table and watching as Eileen signed them. They both headed upstairs, and Galen waved his wand. Tobias awoke with a start, growling.

"Who the bloody hell are you? Eileen, you better start explaining before I make you." he snarled his face a picture of fury.

"Now Mister Snape. Your soon to be ex-wife has a few words for you, and you will sit there silently and listen. If you refuse to do so, I will be forced to make you, and it will not be pleasant. Are we at an understanding?"

Tobias gulped as he stared at the wand pointed at his face. At his silence, Eileen opened her mouth, and years' worth of pain and anger came out.

"Tobias, I married who I thought was a good man, soon to find out that the man I married only married me for money, which I had none of. I got pregnant, and you almost killed our child by beating me. Every day, I have sat back and not lifted a finger to stop you from hitting me, our son, and the cruel words you curse. No more. I am leaving you. You will sign your parental rights away, and these divorce papers, and will never see Severus or me again. I want you to know one thing. I never loved you. I've had so many chances to end your life, but I have not. I could have left, but I never did. This was to keep a father in Severus' life. He doesn't need you, Tobias. I know that now. He needed you long enough to see what kind of man he will never be. Know that as your son grows up, he will hate you, every single day. I hope after a while, he never thinks of you again. Good bye." Eileen grabbed a lone picture book from her closet, set way in the back, and left the room, not looking back.

"Well then, down to business." Galen swiped his wand, placing and removing memories as he saw fit. As the muggle signed the papers and passed out, Galen grimaced. The things he saw in this muggles mind…He needed to be home with his family, immediately.

Walking downstairs he found Mrs. Prince outside, crying silently.

"This isn't real." she muttered.

"Oh my dear, this is very much real. Let's go to your son, shall we?"

Eileen looked at him, and burst into tears, falling into Galen's waiting arms. He held the woman close as she sobbed, quickly apparating them to his home, and finally, away from the home that caused so much pain.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim nothing belonging to JK.

Eileen and Galen landed softly in one of the larger spare rooms. It was decorated softly with cream and ivy. There was Irish lace to adorn the bed sheets and the curtains. Off to the side was a large bathroom, filled with a stand-up shower and a garden tub. The room came with a very large walk in closet, and a small sitting room off to the side.

Severus' mother was still clinging to Galen, his gently patting the woman on her back as his wife and Emily, one of their maids, entered the room.

"Oh, you poor dear. Why don't you come right over here and let me take a look at you, yes?" Elora fluttered around Eileen, dragging her away from Galen and to one of the many chairs in the room. Elora started swishing her wand over Eileen, the bruises fading to nothing, and the swelling and cuts disappearing completely.

"There now love all set. My name is Elora Kearns, and Galen here is my husband. I hope he didn't scare you too much, he has a tendency to be quite quick tempered."

"Pot meet kettle." Galen sang from the doorway, smiling at his wife. "I'm going to go check on the kids. Elora, she didn't bring any clothes. Emily fetch Penelope, yes? Tell her we will give her a nice bonus for any clothing she can have here tonight."

Eileen started to protest, but Elora stopped her.

"You see, Mrs. Prince, your son has protected our daughter and vice versa of course. But more than that, he has comforted her when we can't. Therefore, we owe him much. He wants his mother safe and happy, so we will be doing all we can to make sure you are just that. No more protests. You can't very well run around in one muggle dress."

"You two have already done so much though."

"Nonsense. We are just getting started. Now, up with you. The shower is through there, and it's fully stocked. Emily will help you if need be. We have house elves as well, but they mainly clean and cook. Emily will be your handmaiden to help you with whatever you need dear."

Eileen walked into the bathroom and shut the door, just staring. She turned to the mirror and was shocked to see her reflection without a bruise or cut for the first time in years. Her skin looked dull though, and hair dingy. As she stepped into the shower and turned on the water, the past hour caught up with her again, and she sank to the ground, crying out her pain and misery hopefully for the last time. Tobias Snape would never darken her doorway again, and she was free.

Thirty minutes later found her exiting her room, which had been turned into a makeshift boutique.

"Now dear, you have your pick of anything here. And trust me, if I think you're not picking all you should, I will pick for you. You might as well choose to your heart's content."

"My son?"

"Currently rough housing with one of our dogs I believe. We have a select breed of dog that is…banned here in England. But, seeing as muggles never come here, it's perfectly safe for our little furry children."

The next hour was spent picking out clothes, jewelry, toiletries and miscellaneous items. Eileen felt like a new woman completely. As she took a look in the mirror, she let her dark black hair down. It tumbled to her waist in soft curls, softening her face.

"Oh dear, your hair is absolutely lovely! To think you had this hidden away. Emily, brush those curls out would you dear? I think a nice plait will do."

Soon enough, Eileen was dressed in soft blue dress robes, her hair down and plaited. She took a deep breath and looked over at Elora.

"I think I'm ready to see my son." she stated, smiling to herself.

"Well then, let's get going shall we?"

They exited the room, hanging a left and walking down a large staircase. As they got closer to the open doors on the left, the more they heard the happy giggles of the two children, and the flailing of what seemed like several dogs. Eileen and Elora stood in the doorway watching as one of the dogs was playing tug with a rope, practically dragging the boy across the floor. Severus was laughing gleefully with every tug. Ember threw a tennis ball across the room, watching the other dog leap and bound across the room, catching the ball. With the ball in his mouth, he watched Ember closely. His bum was up in the air as he kneeled his front down, wagging his tail. Ember lunged at the dog, laughing as he took off across the room, the ball in his mouth and his tongue hanging out the side. Both the children fell in a heap, laughing outright. Suddenly, one of the dogs spotted Elora, and came tearing across the room, launching itself on her and licking her hands and arms, and whatever else the dog could reach.

Both children looked over, and Severus sat there, looking shocked. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Mom?" he asked quietly, as if unsure.

"Yes Severus, it's me." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Severus scrambled off the floor and into his mother's arms. They collapsed on the ground, sobbing together. Eileen held her son as if she would never get to again. She peppered his face and head with kisses in between holding him tightly.

"He's gone, Severus. Galen made sure he would never come back. He can't find us. I am no longer tied to him son. We are free to live a life of happiness." Eileen kept murmuring comforting words in her son's ears. Ember was softly crying in her mother's arms as they watched the two come to terms with the fact that their lives were changed forever.

At that moment, Brutus, the larger of the two dogs came over. His head was cocked to the side as he stared at the mother and child. He whined and backed up, not liking the stress he was feeling from the two humans. In an effort to relieve their stress himself, he wiggled his large blocky head in between the two, licking any surface of skin or hair he could find. The two broke apart quickly, Severus laughing through his tears, and Eileen just staring shocked at the dog bath she had just received.

"Oh dear, I am sorry. Brutus doesn't like it when people are sad. So he does the only thing that he knows, and gives kisses. You get used to it eventually. "

Said dog wiggled himself up to Elora, very proud of his work. Ember collapsed on the floor, hugging the dog tightly and telling him how much of a good, sweet boy he was.

At that moment, Galen entered the room, shoving what looked like a piece of roll in his mouth.

"Aye, dinner is done. Let's eat."

"You may be a Lord, but I'll still box your ears if you ruin your supper with bread, Galen Syrus Kearns!" Elora yelled, following her husband, hot on his heels.

Ember smiled and beckoned Severus and Eileen. They entered what looked like a small dining room, with a very long table. There were several places set, and everyone seemed to just sit where they pleased. Shortly, several workers entered the room, claiming several seats as well. Elves popped in, setting platters of food down, and popping out.

"We've tried talking the elves into eating with us as well, but the poor dears get so dreadfully upset. We let them do as they please." Elora explained, smiling gently at the elves as they popped in and out.

The rest of the holiday was spent relaxing and getting ready for their return to school. There was a break in between where they visited Gringotts, Eileen accessing her vaults for the first time in a very long time. Sadly it was almost drained from her making sure her son and herself always had food on the table. Both Eileen and Severus visited Ollivanders, getting brand new wands for themselves.

As for Eileen's job, it was decided that she would be given her own quarters with a large office and a waiting room. Galen's lawyer was a strict woman that would not take no for an answer. She had talked Eileen into a very large bonus for accepting the job, and a total of galleons just over the amount of a teacher at Hogwarts. Eileen was to oversee the counseling of students and to delegate and manage the new common rooms. She had the rest of the year to work with the prefects and any other students that wished to help set these rooms up, and the common rooms would be in use the next term. Also, put into her paper work was that Hogwarts was to furnish her rooms, office, waiting room, and common rooms to her discretion. Overall, Eileen was very pleased and looking forward to her new job.

The only thing left to do for the holidays was to return to school.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim nothing belonging to JK.

The two children looked up at the ceiling in Severus' room. The adults had moved Severus to the adjoining room to Ember since the two were never more than a few feet away from each other. Too often had Galen or Elora woken up to find their daughter in a bed across the house, having passed out reading or talking to Severus. Galen had voiced his concern, but it was decided that the children were too young to get up to no good. For now, Galen just had a house pop in every now and again to make sure the kids were behaving.

"Severus, do you think when we go back things will be worse?"

"I don't think so. You heard how mad your mom and dad were. I think if anyone tries and we tell, then it'll be worse for whoever tries to hurt us."

"I'm a little scared Severus."

"Well I mean I'm just right down the hall. You can always come sleep with me and I'll protect you."

"I don't know. I don't think I need to be protected. But I think we should stick together anyway. My dad taught me some pretty cool shields and wards and stuff, so I think someone's going to get a nasty surprise."

"Will you teach me?!" Severus asked, excitement in his voice.

"Of course I will silly. We have to watch each other's back."

There was silence once more as sleep overtook the two. They slept side by side, hands clasped tightly together.

The ride back to school was uneventful, neither of the two seeing not one hair of Bellatrix, or the three Gryffindor's. When they arrived at school they all headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Severus' mother was sitting up with the rest of the teachers, listening intently to Professor Flitwick.

"Look, she looks so happy Severus."

"Yeah, she really does," Severus stated, clearly happy for his mother.

As all the students settled into their seats, Dumbledore stood behind his podium, clearing his voice and getting the students attention.

"As you all may have noticed, we have a new teacher sitting amongst us. It came to our attention before Christmas break that there were several students being bullied and attacked for barely any reason if any reason at all. Because of this, we have brought about new rules and regulations. First and foremost, there will be no more bullying. Any students caught being cruel, attacking, or slandering other students will be reported. Said students will face harsh point deductions, detention for a minimum of two months, a letter home to their parents, and under a strict seven forty-five curfew every night, with a daily wand inspection. Repeated offenses will result in expulsion. Along with these new rules, we have brought Ms. Prince in to act as a school counselor and the director of the school common ground. The common ground will be a series of rooms and courtyards that will act as neutral common rooms. This is to promote inter house communication and friendship. Ms. Prince will get with our prefects and start to set this up. For now, you can find her office across the hall from the library. Feel free to go to her for any advice, problems, or if you just need someone to talk to. Also, if you wish to help with the common grounds, please let Ms. Prince know. Thank you for your undivided attention. Please enjoy your feast."

Dumbledore took his seat and inclined his head towards Eileen. Students slowly began to talk amongst themselves, mixed with curiosity about the common grounds and other topics. James and Sirius traded a look between themselves. They had refused to have anything to do with Peter, taking Embers mom's words to heart.

"Sirius, I really think we should leave the Slytherins alone. I got in so much trouble my dad wouldn't even yell at me. He just shook his head and told me he was ashamed of me. I don't want to feel that way again."

"Lucky you. My mom screamed at me until she lost her voice, then took a potion and kept screaming. I'm not going anywhere near the Slytherins."

"What do we do if they come at us? Crabbe and Goyle always attack us first."

"We defend ourselves, then go right to Ms. Prince. Hopefully, she will listen to us."

"Yeah, I suppose so. We got in enough trouble already. I don't want to be expelled."

Both boys nodded, not even daring to turn around and look at the Slytherin table. Severus and Ember had their heads bent down, talking between themselves as they heard someone clear their voice next to them. Their heads shot up with a guilty look on their faces and Lucius eyes them with an amused expression.

"Ember, Severus, how was your holiday break?"

"Pretty fun. We just spent time at my house playing with Brutus and Clyde. Yours?"

"Oh, pretty well. I have been betrothed to Narcissa Black. Apparently, my father got some sounds advice to pick someone other than you as a suitable mate."

"Yeah, my mom about hexed your dad to pieces. It was kind of scary."

Lucius chuckled and looked down at the table to his betrothed, smiling gently. The beautiful, willowy blond blushed and looked away, not used to the older boy's attention.

"We don't know each other. It may take some time. Thankfully we have a few years before we must be wed."

"Are you happy?" Severus asked suddenly, his brow furrowed.

"I am not displeased. I am sure Narcissa will make a very agreeable wife."

Severus stared for a moment longer before looking down at the table. Soon enough the bell chimed for the students to head to their common rooms. The two headed out of the Great Hall, Ember glancing at Severus from time to time, knowing something weighed on his mind.

"Severus, what's wrong?" She asked, pulling him into a little alcove hidden from prying eyes.

"I don't know. It feels weird that they are engaged. Should we be looking for someone to marry?"

"My mom and dad always tell me to take my time, that there's no rush." she said, shrugging.

"I want to marry you Ember," Severus stated, his eyes not leaving hers.

"But Severus, we're best friends. What happens if we fight?"

"Your parents talk things through when they fight. We can just do that."

"We're too young Severus. Let's wait a few years. Then we can decide, yeah?"

"We'll still be friends right?"

"Of course. Always."


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim nothing belonging to JK.

The school year continued, Mrs. Prince finding herself right at home within Hogwarts walls, never contemplating the idea of leaving. She had worked with the prefects, picking out a suitable set of rooms right on the edge of a very large courtyard. There were seven rooms, met in the middle with a large meeting area that had a door leading out into the courtyard. It had been decided that each room would be designated for each year of students. The spacious area in the middle would have many sofas, chairs, and several studying areas. The courtyard had a few trees and many benches, with a fountain in the middle. On top of the normal prefect rounds, a new chart was added to designate a few nights where two teams of prefects would be patrolling the common grounds. These prefects were mainly sixth and seventh year prefects, ensuring that the younger prefects would not be intimidated by any students. Thankfully, Mrs. Princes' office and rooms were located just a few feet beyond the common ground, giving her easy access should something go wrong. The remainder of the year was spent cleaning up the neglected wing, the Library being the only room of interest down that particular passage. Soon enough, Mr. Filch fetched Mrs. Prince, showing her the work he had put into the area. The windows were sparkling, and floors practically acting as mirrors. The courtyard was absolutely stunning, the broken down benches and inoperable fountain replaces and fixed. Mrs. Prince was ever so grateful to Mr. Filch, making sure to send him a very large box of sweets as a thank you.

As for Severus and Ember, things were going by at a slow pace. They had every single class together, often paired with Gryffindor's. Severus was becoming irate as Lily kept glaring at Ember, unsure of the reasoning behind such actions. Ember seemed to ignore the girl completely, engrossed in her studies. The breaking point hit one day as they were leaving Potions, Lily giving Ember an exceedingly nasty look as they packed their school bags up.

"Hey Ember, go on ahead, I'll catch up, ok?" Severus said quietly, his eyes on Lily.

"You Ok Severus?"

"Yeah I just need to ask Lily something personal. Meet you in transfiguration in a few."

As Lily went to leave, Severus pulled her into an alcove just passed the potions room.

"Lily, what in the world is going on? Why are you being so weird towards Ember?"

"I'm not being weird Severus. Like you would even notice anyway." Lily said, her face turning red from anger.

"What's that supposed to me? I do notice! I notice all the nasty looks you keep shooting Ember when she's done nothing to you!"

"Oh Ember this, Ember that! We used to be friends Severus! Now I don't even get to hang out with you!"

"That's not true, I've tried asking you so many time to come study or hang out with us, and you never want to!" Severus practically hissed, his irritation reaching its limits.

"Yeah, US. Not just you and I!"  
"Look, you are always hanging out with James and Sirius, how is that any different?"

"You never make any time for just me and you. I thought we were best friends Sev!"

"We were Lily. You are the one being weird. Ember is my friend too, and if you can't accept that, I don't know what to tell you. I'm not going to just drop her because you don't like her. She has never once said a mean word about you. Why don't you think about that, and when you have made your choice, come and find me." Severus said, his voice deadly quiet.

The bell rang, signaling their soon to be late status. Lily glared at him one last time before swinging around, practically running from him. Severus' stomach felt as if he had swallowed a ton of bricks as he watched her run. He was startled out of his thoughts as a hand came down on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Professor Slughorn standing there, looking sad for him.

"Professor, do you think I can get a late pass? I need to go talk to Mrs. Prince."

"Of course Mr. Snape. Tell her I sent you." Slughorn said quietly, watching the boy walk away with his head tilted towards the floor.

Severus stood outside his mom's office, not sure if he should knock or not. He put his hand on the knob, twisting and opening it, his gaze meeting his startled mothers.

"Mom, I don't know what to do…" he said before the tears overtook him and he flung himself into his mother's arms.

Ember wasn't sure what to think as she saw Lily come into the room, her face red as she shot Ember another dirty look. She honestly did not know what to do with the obvious hatred that emanated from the girl, unsure what she had done to raise her ire. Her worry began to increase the later Severus was to class. He had never been absent before, and she wasn't sure what to do. Her panic was rising as Professor McGonagall set out paperwork, still no sign of her best friend. She turned around, trying to get Lily's attention, who seemed determined to ignore her. Finally, she stood up and walked to the girl's desk, needing to know if her only friend was safe.

"Lily, do you know where Severus is? He's never missed a class before." The girls face turned an ugly shade of red before she started to yell.

"I'm not Snape's keeper, and if you're such a GOOD FRIEND you should know!"

"MS. EVENS, MS. KEARNS, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS DISRUPTION. COME HERE IMMEDIATELY." the professor yelled, snapping Lily out of her anger.

Lily shot Ember another glare before stomping up to the desk, Ember following quietly behind.

"What in Merlin's name are you yelling about Ms. Evans? And Ms. Kearns, why are you out of your seat?"

When Lily refused to answer, Ember spoke.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm just really worried about Severus. He was talking to Lily before class and not he isn't here, and I just don't know what to do. I was hoping Lily would know, but…" Ember said, on the verge of tears.

"Ms. Evans?"

"I don't know where Severus is. He was mean to me, and then I came to class. That's all I know." Lily said snottily, glaring at Ember.

"Ms. Even, Ms. Kearns, you will both serve detention with me tonight. Ms. Kearns, I received word from Ms. Price, Severus came to see her after his last bell. Both of you return to your seats, immediately, with no more disruptions in my class, do you understand?"

Both of the girls nodded, returning to their seats. Ember worked on her classwork quietly, her mind racing. She had no idea why Lily hated her so much. As soon the bell rang, Ember raced from the room, heading towards the Library wing that housed Ms. Princes' office. She barreled through the door, her eyes searching for Severus. As they landed on him, Ember let out a sob and launched herself into his arms.

"Severus I was s-so worried when you di-didn't come to class! I asked L-Lily and she yelled at me and I ju-just d-don't know why she ha-hates me so much!" Ember cried, stumbling over her words as she planted her face into his shoulder. Mrs. Prince looked shocked, never having seen Ember look anything other than happy.

"Ember love, what's going on?" Mrs. Prince asked, trying to pull Ember off of an extremely worried looking Severus. Ember refused to let go of him, gripping him tighter and sobbing louder.

"Mum, just let her be. I've never seen her this upset."

Mrs. Prince threw a pinch of powder in her office floo, and called out loudly for Elora. Emily was the first to respond, looking worried.

"Miss, what's wrong? How can I help?"

"Please collect the Lord and Lady. Somethings happened to Ember. She's not hurt, just hysterical."

Mrs. Prince closed the connection, handing Severus a few tissues, who wiped Embers face gently. The floo flared to life, Elora and Galen practically falling in their haste to get to their daughter.

"Emmy love, what's wrong?" Galen crooned, his hand on her back. Ember looked up from Severus' shoulder, looked at her father, and threw her arms around his neck, continuing to sob.

"Eileen, what on earth is going on?" Elora asked worry etched on her face.

"She came flying into the room, saying something about being worried about Severus, and Lily yelling at her. Other than that, she's been inconsolable." Eileen said, unsure of what else to do.

"That would do it. Before this school year, the only people Ember had ever been around was Galen and me, and her Grandfather. This is her first experience with other children. In all honesty, I don't think she's ever been yelled at. She was such a good child we have never really had to punish her."

"Well, Bellatrix yelled at her on the train after she ripped Embers book apart," Severus stated, his eyes on Ember.

"When did this happen?" Galen said, his voice barely containing his fury.

"That day we met. Bellatrix called her a mudblood, and ripped her grandfather's book in half. She didn't really cry then, she was just really upset that she thought her book was ruined. Lucius fixed it though."

"She never told us. I don't like this one bit Galen." Elora said, worry laced in her voice.

"Lily and I had a fight before I came here. Lily had been really mean to Ember for no reason. Lily said I never spent time with her anymore. Mum says she's jealous because she isn't used to me having any other friends, and that I should try to get her used to me hanging out with Ember slowly. If she asked Lily where I was, then Lily probably yelled at her because she is mad at me." Severus said, his eyes downcast.

Galen and Elora stared at each other, seeming to communicate silently.

"Ember Rowan Kearns, I need you to calm down and listen to me, little miss," Galen said, his voice soft but stern. Ember took a few deep breaths and lifted her head, looking at her father in the eyes.

"What has got you so upset? No more crying now, I need you to speak calmly." Ember took a few deep breaths, calming herself down before answering.

"I was worried that Severus was hurt, so I tried to get Lily's attention. She ignored me, so I stood up and walked to ask her if she knew where he was. She got really angry and yelled at me. We both got in trouble and I have detention with her and Professor McGonagall tonight. I'm sorry father." she said in a rush, the last bit making her fidget.

"Are you more upset that you got yelled at, or that you got detention?"

"A little of both I guess. I don't know why Lily hates me. And I feel really bad for getting us both in detention, and I was worried you would be mad at me."

Galen smiled at his daughter, patting the chair in front of him. Ember sat down, her eyes downcast.

"Ember, we told you before you came to this school that not everyone you meet was going to like you. We told you that some people may even hate you for no reason. It's not a good thing, but sometimes it is unavoidable. You cannot let people roll over you. I know how much of a spine you have, and what kind of temper you have down inside of you. You need to start standing up for yourself. I am not saying you have to pick fights or be mean, but I am saying that you are going to have to show people that you aren't going to let them decide how you feel. If someone is being mean to you, react accordingly. If someone is bullying you, stand up for yourself. Your mother and I aren't always going to be around, girl, and you're going to have to take care of yourself. As for detention, I am not angry. Maybe next time if someone doesn't want you to talk to them, do not do so. Ask the professor first, ok?"

"Ok, father," Ember said quietly, already deep in thought with her father's words.

"Ember I do have to warn you that if this is going to continue to be a problem, we may need to look at switching your schools," Elora said, her voice final. Ember looked panicked, not wanting to leave her best friend.

"No mama, it won't be a problem, I promise!" Ember said quickly.

The two parents left a few minutes later after a few words with Ms. Prince. Severus and Ember were released to dinner. They walked slowly in silence. Finally, Severus broke the tension.

"Lily is mad that she and I don't hang out by ourselves. She's mad I always hang out with you."

"I see. Maybe you should spend time with her alone."

"I don't see why I should have to. You're both my friends."

"Yeah, I don't know Severus. It's going to have to be your choice, but I won't be mad if you want to hang out with her alone."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm not even sure she wants to hang out with me anymore."

"I bet she will once she cools off."

They entered the Great Hall in silence, sitting down and eating, both deep in thought. Soon enough, Ember got up and headed to detention. It was a quiet affair, Professor making them copy lines.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I claim nothing belonging to JK.

The rest of the year passed in a blur. Severus' and Embers birthday passed quickly, receiving very nice presents from both Severus mom and Embers parents. The second week of June their exam results came out, both of them earning O's in all subjects. Soon enough they were on the train heading home, talking amongst themselves and eating their weight in candy from the trolley.

Ember caught sight of her parents as they stopped at the station, and her brows furrowed.

"Somethings not right Severus. They look upset."

"Why do you figure?"

"I don't know."

Ember scrambled off the train, immediately hugging her parents.

"Mom, dad, what's wrong?"

"We'll talk when we get home, love. Severus, get your trunk dear. Your moms already at the house."

They popped into the living room of the house. Eileen was sitting in a chair, nervously waiting for their appearance. Severus hugged his mom, worry in his face.

"Ember, love, I know we said that you could go to Hogwarts, but things have changed. Your father's job needs him back in Ireland. It will be two years at the most." Elora said, her voice soft.

Embers face crumpled as her mother spoke.

"Mom, this isn't fair! What about Severus? What about school? "

"There's a small school in Ireland near the manor. You'll be attending that school. You won't be kept away from Severus dear. There is always mail, and we can try to get to England on holidays."

Ember was shaking her head no as silent tears dripped down her face. Severus was quiet, in shock from this news.

"Severus and Eileen will be staying here, watching this house for us until we return."

"You promised," Ember whispered, her heart breaking. She spun on her heel, fleeing the room and out the front door. Severus followed, yelling Embers name. Elora sat heavily on the couch, her head bowed. Galen walked up to her, his hand resting on her shoulder. She leaned into him, never having to break a promise to her daughter.

"Galen, are you sure there is no other way?" she whispered quietly.

"Love, if there was, I wouldn't have put either you or our daughter through that, let alone Severus." he said, his voice strained.

"They will be ok," Eileen said quietly. "We'll make sure they stay in contact."

Severus tore after Ember, seeing her run towards an outcropping of trees within the fence wall.

"Ember, wait up!" He yelled, very soon out of breath.

She stopped suddenly, turning towards him and flinging herself into his arms.

"Severus, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to write each other every chance we get. We're going to floo call each other when we can. And hopefully, we will get to see each other on holiday. It's not like we aren't going to be friends anymore."

"You promise? You promise you won't forget me?"

"I'll never forget you. We'll always be friends Ember."

"I know that, but two years? So much can happen in two years! Who's going to help you stay awake in History of Magic? Who's going to make sure I don't blow up my cauldron or turn myself pink? How are we going to read to each other every night? I can't go to school without you Severus, you're my best friend."

At that, a tear leaked down Severus' face. It was unfair. His mom and he were finally safe and happy, and now the people who were responsible for that were leaving! His sadness quickly turned to anger.

"This is not right. I'm going to go talk to your parents."

"I'll go with you. My dad can get mad easy."

Clasping their hands together tightly, they walked back into the spacious home and directly into the living room.

"This isn't fair. You can't just move away. We need each other!" Severus practically yelled, his face turning red, and his anger exploding out of him.

Before any adult could say anything, Ember stomped her foot. Her cheeks were tinged pink, and her eyes sparkling with fury.

"I won't go. You cannot make me. I will find a way to leave, and never see you again!"

The adults looked at their very angry children and passed each other glances. Galen, on one hand, was quite upset at the attitude emanating from them, and on the other, was ripped in two at the thought that he was causing his child this much pain. He had never actually seen either child upset, and the sight of the two of them promised trouble in the future. In the end, it was Eileen who spoke up, her calm, methodic voice calming the children.

"Severus, Ember, We are very aware that you are upset. We understand the friendship the two of you have is not a passing fancy. It feels deep, and the thought of not being around each other is terrifying. Sometimes, we have to do things we do not want to do. Severus, I stayed with your father so you would know him. I thought I was doing the right thing. Now that I see, I do not regret it. Because now you know how not to act. You know how it feels to be on the receiving end of that type of person. Ember, your parents love you, very much. Your father has to go back to Ireland for his work, which supports you and your family. I am sure they have thought of any way to keep all of us together, but in the end, he wants his family by his side. He can't bear to think of having you away from him for any longer than necessary."

"It still isn't fair!" Severus cried, anger still rolling off the child in waves.

"Severus Tobias Snape, I understand your anger, but you will refrain from speaking to adults in that fashion. I raised you better than that." Eileen said, in a quiet, stern voice.

Severus looked to the ground, sniffing hard, but not saying anything else.

"Father, why can't mother and I stay here?"

"Emmy, I have been parted with you for several months. I do not wish to be parted from you any longer. You and your mother are my world, and I need you with me to keep me strong so I can take care of our family."

"Your father is right, Ember. The family shouldn't be broken up, not when you have two good parents. Mine was ok being broken up because my dad was a bad dad. But your father is a good father, and you should stay with him."

Severus was still looking at the ground, tears falling silently as he talked quietly.

"Severus, no! We have to stay together! We promised!"

"Yeah, but you will be back. Right?" at that, Severus looked up, his face hard. He searched Galen's features, looking for any sign of deception that his eleven-year-old wisdom could produce.

Galen dropped to his knee in front of the children, grabbing their combined hands.

"I promise that we will be back here before both of you are done with school. You will be together again before long," he told the children, his face stern.

Severus nodded, tears still falling as he hugged Ember to him. Ember sobbed as Severus let go. He turned and ran up the stairs to his room, his emotions making him feel vulnerable. Eileen hugged Eileen to her and kissed the crown of the sobbing girls head before passing her off to her father and following her son.

Ember crumpled into her father's grasp, inconsolable. She cried until she had no tears left, and her energy was drained. Galen took his daughter to his room with his wife, and together they cuddled her between them. Elora had tear tracks down her face, and Galen's expression was somber.

"Galen, we will come back."

"Yes, we will. I've broken only one promise to my daughter in her life, and I do not intend to do it again. This has been too much. I won't put her, or you through this again."

"I'll hold you to it love. You have always done what's right for us. You have never failed."

"I don't intend to start now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Well loves, that's it for story one! Please let me know what you think! Be kind, it's my first story!


End file.
